


Little Toy Soldier

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Sex Machine [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Fear, Forgiveness, Gentleness, Guilt, Held Down, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Making Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Pushy, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Topping from the Bottom, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony's had enough and he's not afraid to order people around if it means getting what he wants.





	Little Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> For the lovely Tisfan who did a fic trade with me for one of my commission slots! You can thank her for both this and the previous addition to this series getting out so quickly.

Tony pounded on the door with his fist, irritation sitting hot and heavy in his chest. He understood where all of this was coming from. Of course he did. Hell, if he’d been on the other end of this, he’d probably be reacting the same way. Still. He could be a hypocrite all he wanted, thank you very much. This was just ridiculous.

Steve’s surprised face when he answered the door quickly morphed into one that bordered on fear and all but oozed out guilt. Tony didn’t let him even start to try to stammer out excuses or apologies and instead just shoved his way inside. He might enjoy being tied up and shown his place in the bedroom, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a demanding shit both inside and out of it when it suited him.

“That’s it,” he declared, pinned Steve with a glare once he was safely inside. “This stops now.”

Steve hesitated a moment before slowly closing the door. His eyes darted around the room as though looking for some clue as to what this conversation was about, looking anywhere but at Tony.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, _again_ ,” what?”

Tony huffed.

“All,” Tony gave a dismissive gesture to encompass Steve’s entire being, “ _this_. It has to stop. You’re miserable, Bucky’s miserable. _I’m_ gonna be miserable if I have to go one more week of Bucky treating me like I’m made of glass. I’m not that breakable and the two of you need to get it through your thick skulls.”

Steve grimaced but, to his credit, he didn’t shirk away or pretend not to know what Tony was talking about. His spine straightened and his shoulders pushed back like the soldier he used to be. Tony took a moment to appreciate his figure, even in a button up and grandpa khaki slacks, before refocusing on the issue at hand.

“What happened,” Steve began, before stopping and correcting himself. “What I did to you was inexcusable. I can’t apologize enough for that, and I know it scared Bucky. He feels responsible for what happened, even though it wasn’t at all his fault.”

“It wasn’t _your_ fault, either,” Tony said pointedly.

“Of course it was! I _did_ it! How could it possibly _not_ be my fault?”

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning one hip out in a way he knew accentuated his waist. Steve’s eyes darted down for half a second before jerking back up and Tony counted it as a win.

“You made a mistake,” he insisted. “You didn’t know. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Steve crossed his own arms over his chest and lifted his chin.

“Watch me.”

Ugh, but Bucky was right. This guy was as stubborn as Tony was. Tony preferred arguing with people who were better at admitting he was right. (Okay, no, he didn’t. The challenge of it was like a drug. But right now he could stand for Steve being a little less bullheaded. Just this once.)

“If I really wasn’t enjoying it, I could have ended it at any time.”

A pained look crossed Steve’s face, and his fists clenched. It made his biceps bulge deliciously and Tony had a hard time keeping his brain on track. Luckily, or unluckily, Steve started talking again and ruined the mood.

“Could you have?” he asked accusingly, though most of the accusation seemed aimed at himself. “What about when I had my cock shoved so far down your throat that you couldn’t breathe and I _held you there_ while you tried to push away and get air? I could have killed you!”

Tony scowled.

“Look, I’m not saying it was ideal, but you can’t keep beating yourself up over it. If you want forgiveness, fine. I forgive you. There. Done. Let’s all move on from it.”

But Steve was already shaking his head.

“It’s not that simple.”

“What? Do you need Bucky’s forgiveness? Because I guarantee you, you’ve got that, too.”

Steve sighed, and it was like all the air just left his body, leaving him deflated and sagging.

“No, it’s not that… I know Buck won’t let this be the end of our friendship. He’s too busy blaming himself to blame me.”

Which wasn’t untrue but also didn’t answer Tony’s inquiry.

“Then what? Come on, Steve, help me out here. You can’t forgive yourself?”

A pained look crossed the man’s face, emotions warring in his expression. For a long moment, Tony thought he was going to be thrown out of the apartment for prying into things that were none of his business. It wouldn’t be the first time poking his nose in places it didn’t belong would’ve gotten him in trouble. It was generally Tony’s preferred way of resolving situations.

“I can’t trust myself,” Steve finally admitted into the silence between them, voice soft and resigned. “Ever since my growth spurt, I’ve had to be careful with my partners. I’ve never been like Bucky. I don’t get off on causing people pain. I like being in control, in charge, but not pain. And with my physique? It’s not exactly hard to hurt someone on accident.”

Ah. Well, _that_ made a lot more sense, then. The last of the puzzle pieces slid into place in Tony’s head, like a long line of code where he’d finally found the final errors in and he knew would soon run beautifully. He couldn’t help the grin that teased at his lips.

“So that’s why you got off so much on being able to use me without worrying about hurting me. You were finally able to let go and really relax.”

Steve’s scowl twisted into something bitter and self-loathing.

“And if I misjudged that so severely, how could I possibly trust my judgment in any other situation? What else might I miss?”

Tony was delighted, actually, which he knew was probably not the socially acceptable response to such a confession but fuck social acceptability. That was overrated anyway. This was something he could handle, that he could fix. He knew what to _do_ with this.

“Everyone makes mistakes,” he said. “I’m sure you’ve heard about some of my more spectacular ones in the news. If I hit the brakes full stop every time I made a mistake, half the products Stark Industries has on the market wouldn’t even exist. Remind me sometime to tell you about the first generation of garbage disposal androids. _Wow_ , but that was a disaster. Point is, I know a thing or two falling on your face and having to get back from it. Best thing I’ve found? Getting back in the saddle.”

Steve raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“Not sure that’s really a good approach here.”

“Sure it is,” Tony bulldozed right over him. “The longer it takes you to get back with the program, the worse it’ll be. Do you have any idea the statistics on new drivers who get into accidents? Our AIs have done a lot to reduce them, but they still happen. Sometimes, it’s hard to get back behind the wheel of a car, even if the accident was only a minor one. Next thing you know, it’s a year, two years, five later and they’re still walking everywhere or getting rides.”

Steve was rolling his eyes now, looking irritated. Good, that meant he wasn’t completely lost in his little pity party. And Tony was an expert party crasher.

“I’m not exactly taking a vow of chastity.”

“Oh? So, you’ve picked someone up lately?”

Steve’s rising blush was all the answer he needed.

“I’m not sure how that’s any of your business-“

“Right, so that’s a no. And I’m betting the thought of doing so just fills you with all those pesky jitters, yeah? Imagining it makes you feel quaky and off-balance, a little bit sick to your stomach but not full-on like you’re going to vomit? Had any close calls? Been chatted up in a bar sometime recently? Did your hands tremble? Feel like you couldn’t find your footing? Feel free to stop me anytime if I’m wrong.”

Steve scowled at him.

“Where are you going with this?”

Which was as good an admittance of him being right as Tony was likely going to get. That was alright. Tony would take it. Happily.

“You,” he said, poking Steve in one glorious, rock hard pec, “need to get back in the saddle.”

“So, what? You want to take me out to the bar? Be my wingman? That’ll go great. ‘Yeah, this is Steve. He once nearly killed me on his cock. You should definitely let him take you home.’”

Tony couldn’t help a snort of laughter. Shit, how had Bucky kept this gem of a man hidden from him for so long?

“To be fair, that line would probably be enough to get _me_ interested.”

Steve’s flat look spoke volumes.

“Fine, fine. That wasn’t my plan, anyway. No, _I_ had a much better idea, thank you very much. If you’re going to get back in the saddle, you may as well do it right and get back on the same horse, too.”

Steve’s face went slack, his eyes widening just a bit.

“No.”

“Yes!” Tony exclaimed, grinning. “I want you to fuck me, Steve. Again. _And_ ,” he continued forcefully through Steve’s sputtered protests, “before you ask, yes, Bucky is on board with this plan. I was very clear with him about my intentions before coming over here.”

Steve’s arms uncrossed, but only so he could hold them up while shaking his head no and taking half a step back.

“Tony, no, I _can’t_. I couldn’t trust myself to do something like that.”

But not, Tony noted with no small amount of glee, that he didn’t _want to_.

“I know,” he soothed. “Don’t worry. You’ll be doing the fucking, but you won’t be in charge of this one. I will. Think you can be my good little soldier?”

The stiffening in Steve’s khaki’s already told Tony what answer he’d be getting.

.

“Color?”

“Green,” Steve said, voice steady despite the remaining trepidation on his face.

Tony gave him a long, assessing look over his shoulder, putting his ass on display while he judged the truthfulness of Steve’s words. As much as he really did think this would help Steve, he didn’t want to take away the other’s agency. This wasn’t an _obligation._ Steve had to want this, or Tony wouldn’t. Luckily, Steve’s gaze was locked on Tony’s backside, his tongue darting out to wet those lovely, red lips. Tony smirked.

“At attention, soldier!” he barked, just to see Steve’s spine stiffen instinctively.

He snickered even as he received a glare. Better than the trepidation.

“Okay, okay. No more of that,” he promised.

He crawled onto Steve’s bed, dropping onto his elbows to put his ass up on display. Tony knew just how tantalizing a picture his painted as he gave his hips a little wiggle. Bucky had shown him pictures.

“Grab the lube,” he instructed, tone firm but not quite bossy. That would come later, when Tony didn’t have as much control over his babbling.

It was interesting to note that Steve and Bucky kept their lube in the exact same place. And Tony was pleased to see Steve grab a condom while he was in the drawer. They’d skipped one last time, fucking an android not coming with the same risks as fucking a person. (Tony was still riding high on the idea that someone had thought so highly of his company’s androids. He’d ordered donuts in for R&D the morning after.) This time, they’d do things right.

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked, standing there with lube in one hand and a condom in the other, erection standing tall and proud between his legs.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony insisted emphatically. “Very sure. Super-duper sure, even. How about you go ahead and get that condom on? That way we don’t have to worry about stopping for it later on.”

Steve huffed, but did as he was told.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re a bratty sub most of the time?”

Tony grinned.

“Because I am,” he admitted proudly. “Now get over here and kneel behind me on the bed.”

He waited as Steve moved out of sight and the mattress dipped to indicate he was climbing on with Tony.

“Pour out some of the lube into your hand. Left or right, doesn’t matter to me. It’s your choice.”

It was important to make sure Steve made some of the decisions here. He wouldn’t get to make others and Tony didn’t want him getting it in his head that he’d only been able to make it through this session because of Tony’s instructions.

“Let’s start with two fingers.”

“Tony-“

“Nah, ah, ah,” Tony cut him off before he could even really get started. “I’m calling the shots here, and I’m a bit of a size queen. I _like_ the stretch and the burn. We start with two.”

Too gentle and this whole horse and pony show wouldn’t mean a thing. Steve had to see that his partners weren’t breakable and could take a little rough treatment. Otherwise, he’d just go through life walking on eggshells and never actually enjoy any of it. Plus, you know, Tony really did like the burn.

After a short pause, the digits nudged tentatively at Tony’s puckered hole. He pushed back against them encouragingly. He didn’t just want to tell Steve he wanted this, he wanted to _show_ him.

“Circle my rim,” he advised with a smirk. “I turn into such a thirst slut when I’m teased.”

In truth, the way Steve had used him before, without any regard for Tony as a person, had been incredibly hot. Tony would be lying if he said he’d never had any fantasies about being used as what essentially amounted to a sex doll. That was a regular game between him and Bucky, after all, part of what had led to this whole misunderstanding. Tony had been playing his role when Steve had arrived. It’d never occurred to him that Steve wouldn’t _know_.

So, yeah, long story short was that it’d been super hot and now Tony couldn’t stop thinking of it while Steve’s fingers circled his hole, just the barest amount of pressure promising him what he was in for. Every pass, just as Steve’s fingers started to move downward again, his fingernails would catch lightly on his puckered skin just a bit. Tony bit his lip to remind himself not to make any embarrassing noises. He knew he _said_ he turned into a thirsty slut when teased, but this was ridiculous.

Tony was always the kind of guy who lived in his head, though. He’d never really needed porn because his brain was all he needed to bring any fantasy to life. Plus, you know, he was a kinky shit who had a thing for technology and it’d led to more than just a few sex toys for his own personal, and now Bucky’s, use. Pepper had made him start a whole new company to put _those_ on the market. She refused to have them anywhere near SI. (Even if Tony knew she used some of them, too. And, really, the whole thing was ridiculous. SI already sold sex androids. What was the big deal?)

He let his shoulders drop a little bit lower.

“Your fingers feel pretty big back there,” he said, his breaths only a little heavier than normal. They hadn’t even gotten started yet. Not really.

Steve paused briefly.

“You reconsidering two from the start?”

Tony laughed.

“Not in the _slightest_. I’m having trouble not giving in and demanding you put them in me right this second, actually.”

This drew a huff from Steve that Tony thought, hoped, was laughter, too. There was another short moment of silence before a hand touched Tony’s back, first lightly and then a bit more firmly, wide palm sliding up and down the length of Tony’s spine gently.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve admitted. “It was part of why I thought you weren’t real. Didn’t think real people could be this pretty.”

Despite himself, Tony could feel the rush of heat flaring across his cheeks. Really? _Really_? This guy was about to be knuckle deep in his ass and it was being called pretty that got him blushing? Bucky hadn’t even managed to get him to blush yet. Tony hadn’t blushed in _years._ It was just… Steve was so sincere about it. It was hard not to feel flattered.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he complimented back, though felt like the words fell flat. It was just hard to match that level of sincerity, especially when it wasn’t a skill that came naturally to him. Snark and sass were more Tony’s speed. “I would definitely love to take some scans of you for our next line of sex-droids. With your abs? I’d make a mint.”

This time it was definitely laughter.

“Pretty sure you already _have_ a mint.”

That brought a smile to Tony’s face. Good. Looked like Steve was starting to relax. That meant he could get this show on the road and one step closer to what he really wanted.

“Push your fingers inside me,” he instructed. “Feel around, wiggle ‘em as much as you want. You’d got one job, soldier, and that’s to drive me wild. I want to be begging for your cock, you understand? And don’t let me have it until you’ve squeezed four of those fingers inside me, got it?”

Steve made a sound like he might’ve swallowed his tongue.

“What? Tony, you can’t-“

“I can, actually,” he cut Steve off haughtily, “and I have. Taken more, too. Four’ll be nothing compared to the time Bucky went wrist-deep-“

“Okay, okay!” Steve took his turn to cut _Tony_ off. “Okay, four.”

He sounded nervous, but that was okay. Tony had a plan to help with that, too.

“And you get to decide when it’s time to add each new finger,” he soothed. “Only rule is that you can’t let me come. I come on your dick and nothing else. Think you can manage that?”

The hand still on Tony’s back flexed as Steve swallowed audibly.

“Yeah,” Steve managed, voice a little rough. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.”

Tony practically purred as he settled in.

“Good. Then you should really get those first two fingers inside of me. I’m anxious to get started.”

He waited patiently as Steve took a steadying breath. He understood that this wasn’t the most comfortable situation for him. Tony really did. But Steve also had to get past this guilt he was carrying. Tony was an expert when it came to guilt. It would eat you alive if you let it. Tony would let him take his time with this, even if it drove Tony up a wall to be kept waiting.

The hand on his back drifted down to one of Tony’s hips, settling there to hold him steady. It was a warm weight, comforting. Tony leaned into it slightly as the tips of Steve’s fingers prodded at his hole. There was just some light, rocking pressure at first, nothing that even threatened to breach him, before Steve began to push inside.

It was clear he intended to take his time, pushing in at a slower pace than was really necessary, even considering that he was putting in two fingers. Tony’s body resisted the intrusion, of course, clenching down to try and force the digits back out. Tony took a few breaths of his own, consciously willing his muscles to relax each time he breathed out. The stretch wasn’t really all that bad for two fingers, at least not the tips of them. It was just the odd, filling sensation. Tony rocked back against them, encouraging Steve to push them in deeper.

“Come on,” he murmured. “I want them! Come on, come on!”

Steve’s hand came back to his spine, rubbing up and down in long, soothing strokes again.

“You’ll get them,” he promised. “I just, need to take this slow.”

Tony dropped his head down to press his forehead against his hands as he edged his knees a little farther apart.

“I told you teasing made me thirsty,” he warned.

“Then I hope you don’t mind the desert,” Steve shot right back, “because I don’t plan on taking this any faster than I absolutely have to. Not yet, at least.”

The low moan that escaped him was entirely involuntary. Bucky never made him wait like this. He’d plug Tony full or shove in a vibrator and make him wait, sure, but once he started playing, the action was never at such a glacial pace. Tony knew Bucky had been a sniper back in the war, that he’d had to stay in the same position for hours at a time. He knew Bucky had patience. Tony had just never seen it in the bedroom. Not to this extent.

 _Fuck_ , if Steve was going to stay at this pace all the way to the fourth finger, Tony might actually die.

Steve rocked his fingers gently back and forth, pushing in a bit more every time. Tony tried to be good and stay still, let Steve set the pace, but he didn’t even know it was possible to take so long pushing in _fingers_. They weren’t that long! Tony has seen Steve’s hands! He was treating this like some monster dildo as opposed to what was really, in all honesty, a very manageable size. Tony whined and huffed and fought against the temptation to squirm until he Steve’s second knuckles pressed up against his rim and he let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, his sigh was interrupted by an unexpected moan as Steve wiggled his fingers experimentally.

“Shit!” he cried, whole body jerking.

He could feel Steve’s digits moving around inside of him, slipping across flesh as his walls squeezed tightly around them. Steve’s other hand brushed back up Tony’s spine to rest between his shoulder blades, not putting any pressure there to hold him down but feeling just as restraining by its mere presence. Tony could feel his cock hanging heavy between his spread legs, not able to get any friction from the covers just scarce inches away. He wanted more, more, more, but he was the one who started this game. He wasn’t about to give in now. Not so quickly.

“Fuck, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” he praised as Steve began to pump his fingers in and out of him. “I still remember how good you felt, before, how well you filled me up. Go faster, please?”

He knew he was whining by the end, but he couldn’t help it. They still had so much farther to go! Steve didn’t seem bothered by his begging, though. The hand on Tony’s back brushed up to his neck and back.

“I will, I will. Just not yet, okay?”

Tony whined piteously. He wiggled his hips a bit and tried to settle back down. This was about Steve, he reminded himself, not him. He was here for Steve’s peace of mind. If this was what Steve needed, to take this so torturously slow, then that’s what Tony needed to give him. He’d promised Bucky, hadn’t he? To do everything he could for Steve and not push him too hard. Tony could do this. He could.

Steve’s fingers worked in and out of him, Tony’s muscles adjusting to the intrusion and loosening bit by bit. His breaths were coming more heavily now, his whole body heating up with the want and desire that coursed through him. Steve kept wiggling his fingers around every few thrusts, clearly working on getting Tony to open up more for an easy addition of a third finger. He hadn’t found Tony’s prostate yet, though, a fact that Tony both cursed and thanked.

Tony cried out sharply as Steve twisted his fingers around inside him.

“Aaah!” he moaned. “You feel so good, Steve! I want more and more and more. I want you inside me, Steve. Please, please, please! Please give me more, Steve! I need it! I need it! I promise. I’m so hot. I’m burning up. Please, can I have another finger, Steve! I’m loose enough for it! Please!”

The hand on his back stroked him again, this time with a little more force.

“Hold on, Tony, just a little bit more. You can take it. You’re being so good, so good…”

The praise made him glow, preening silently. It showed that Steve was starting to get into it a bit more, too, which was good. Tony lifted his head to peek back at him. Steve’s fair skin was flushed, color high in his cheekbones and down across the top of his chest. Fuck, but his body was fantastic. Tony hadn’t gotten to see it last time, what with Steve staying clothed the whole time. Which had been hot, too, in its own way. He liked the view better this time, though. Once all this nonsense about him being breakable was sorted out, he was definitely going to have to talk to Bucky about a threesome.

“There you go,” Steve praised some more. “That’s it, just a little more…”

His eyes were glued on Tony’s ass, on watching his fingers pump in and out of Tony’s tight-but-quickly-loosening hole. There was a tiny little smile dancing across his lips that sent a shiver up Tony’s spine to see. It was like there was some sort of spell, keeping Steve transfixed on the slip and slide of his fingers in Tony’s ass. Tony barely wanted to breathe, so afraid of breaking it. He was so caught up in watching Steve, in fact, that he was entirely unprepared for Steve adding his third finger into the mix.

Tony gasped in pleasure as the additional finger entered him, reaching deep inside to join the others without even the slightest hint of discomfort. His back arched as he pushed up with his forearms, only for Steve’s hand on his back to apply a gentle pressure to remind him to stay down. Tony dropped back to his elbows immediately, gasping and pressing his hips back for more.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he breathed, a chanted anthem of want and desire. “Yes, Steve, yes!”

His balls felt heavy and he knew he was going to have to warn Steve soon about his impending need to come. Right now, though, he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize the third finger inside of him. Steve held still, this time, letting Tony fuck himself back on them. Tony moaned shamelessly, setting a faster pace than he knew Steve would have. He didn’t care. He wanted more! He wanted a rough, thorough fucking that would leave him strung out and limp, too exhausted to move. He wanted his limbs to shake and his muscles to quiver. He _wanted_.

Steve seemed content to let him keep his pace this time around, the hand on Tony’s back returning to its long strokes up and down. It was a soothing touch, sure and commanding but at the same time comforting. It suited Steve well. Steve could be like that, too. Tony was still coasting in such glowy, pleasant thoughts when Steve twisted his fingers again, this time pressing them directly against Tony’s prostate and making his whole body jerk forward.

He clawed that the comforter beneath him, fabric bunching up under his scrambling hands. Steve’s hand was steady on his back, though, keeping him in place and reminding him not to go too far. The fingers in his ass had moved away from his prostate just as quickly as they’d pressed into it, finding their own languid pace as Tony panted and tried to find his balance again.

“Steve! Steve!” Tony begged. “I need, I need-I’m gonna-“

He couldn’t form the words, mind too hazy from the sudden jolt of endorphins, but Steve seemed to understand him well enough anyway. Steve’s hand drifted away from his back, skimming across his skin until it dipped down between his legs to take hold of Tony’s cock. Tony writhed in his grasp, Steve’s warm skin all at once too much and not enough.

For a moment, Tony feared that it’d all be too much, that he wouldn’t be able to stop it, but then Steve’s hand settled at the base of his cock and gave it a firm squeeze in just the right place to take the edge off before sneaking further back to tug on Tony’s balls. The desire and pleasure were still there, but Tony felt like he could actually breathe again, like he might actually manage to make it all the way until Steve put that fantastic dick inside of him.

Steve released him and leaned forward, pressing little kisses across Tony’s shoulders and his hand came back up and around. The fingers in Tony’s ass continued to pump at their slow, steady pace.

“Better?” he asked, sounding a bit breathless himself. Good.

“Y-yeah,” Tony managed to stammer out. “Thanks.”

Steve lay another kiss on his shoulder before retreating. Tony squirmed, a hint of floatiness creeping around the edge of his thoughts. He recognized the feeling.

“Could you,” he hesitated, and then steeled himself and forged ahead, “Could you hold me down?”

Steve’s rhythm faltered, but he picked it back up a split second later.

“How?” he asked carefully.

Tony struggled to think of the words he needed. He didn’t want much, nothing elaborate. Just a little something.

“Your hand,” he decided. “On the back of my neck? Please?”

He lowered himself until his cheek was pressed into the comforter, face turned sideways so he could still breathe. It stuck his ass even further up in the air, offering better access. He stayed like that, quiet and hopeful, while Steve took a long, shuddering breath.

He knew this was a lot to ask, after last time, with all of Steve’s issues. But he wanted it. And if Steve said no, he’d be okay.

He nearly melted as a broad, warm hand settled on the back of his neck, fingers following the curve of it while the palm stayed mostly still on the top of his spine. First gently, and then with a little bit more force. Just enough to make sure he knew it was there. A contented moan escaped him, long and low and drawn out. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him, but he didn’t remove the hand on his neck nor the fingers in his ass.

Tony let his body rock gently with the rhythm Steve had set, more at ease now that he had something to ground him. The need curled deep in his gut was still thrumming away, but it was easier to wait. He knew it was only a temporary calm, that he’d soon be begging and writhing anew, but he enjoyed it while it lasted.

Steve started spreading his fingers apart a little as he pumped them in and out, as best as he could. Tony hadn’t been lying earlier when he said he’d taken more, but four fingers weren’t small, either. Steve was just doing his best to make sure he was as stretched and ready as he could be. Unfortunately, with three fingers crammed up inside, it was impossible for Steve to spread them like that and not brush up against Tony’s prostate.

Every stroke added a few more sparks to the fire, stoking the flames of Tony’s pleasure and bringing him back up to the surface. He panted into the comforter as Steve pressed him down a little bit harder, responding to the shivers and little jolts that wracked Tony’s body. He could already feel a damp spot of drool forming beneath his cheek. He didn’t care, though. He just didn’t want Steve to _stop_.

“Steve,” he panted. “Steve, Steve, Steve!”

The fingers around his neck squeezed gently, reassuringly.

“Shhh…” Steve soothed him. “Almost there. Fuck, Tony, you’re so responsive.”

He did some sort of twisting gesture that made Tony’s whole body jerk and he cried out.

“Please, Steve,” he begged. “Please, I need it! I need you, please!”

The fingers in his ass thrust in harder, pushing deep, and Tony’s hands scrambled across the bed. He thrummed with energy that didn’t have any place to go. He felt like he was going to fly apart and collapse in on himself all at the same time. He couldn’t _stand it_. Whatever scraps of control he had left were shredded and gone. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He just needed, needed, needed-

“Last one,” Steve murmured softly. “Here we go. You can do it, Tony.”

Steve’s pinky finger nudged at his hole, the rim already stretched taut and tight around his other three fingers. It felt huge, like it wouldn’t possibly be able to fit, and Tony whimpered as it was pushed slowly inside. Steve was careful, of course, just like he had been with the others, but the didn’t stop the flare of pain that came with the burning stretch. Tony clenched his jaw and hissed out a breath through his teeth. His thigh muscles shivered and quaked from staying tense, not responding at all to his brain’s commands for them to relax.

“Steve,” he keened, “Steve!”

“I know, Tony,” Steve reassured him. “I know. You’re doing so well. We’re almost there. It’s halfway in already.”

Tony’s eyes rolled upwards as his eyelids fluttered. His skin was so hot, sweat-slick and soaking his hair. When had it gotten so hot? How did he always manage to miss that transition? The fingers inside of him spread him and filled him, stretching his rim out to the point that he knew he would be left gaping if Steve pulled them out now. Even just the thought of it had him keening again and clamping down around Steve’s fingers.

There was no avoiding his prostate now, not with him being so full. Every rock and pass dragged deliciously over that sweet, blissful node, never pressing on it directly but always brushing up against it. Tony’s hips wiggled and bucked entirely outside of his conscious control and Steve was forced to lean more weight onto the hand holding him down just to keep him in place. Tony didn’t even know if he was seeking more or less friction by this point. It was too much and not enough all at once, but Tony _knew_ he couldn’t come yet. They were far from done.

Finally, _finally_ , he felt it as Steve’s knuckles pressed up against his rim. He whined low and needy, pushing back against the hand, but the pressure retreated. The gentle rocking continued. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and blinked away tears of want.

“Please, Steve,” he panted, “put it. All the way. _Please_!”

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad it with like a physical ache. His body was on fire and he was on the edge of explosion, but he needed to push himself just that little bit further. He could do it, he could do it, he could do it-

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, a hint of concern and doubt in his voice. Like he wasn’t convinced. Like he might not do it.

“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, pressing his hips back as far as he could. “Yes! Please! Please! Steve! Fuck!”

He was so desperate. He wanted it. He needed it. That final press. Steve’s knuckles had felt so big. Tony just wanted them inside him. He wanted them inside him and then he wanted Steve’s cock to follow. He wanted to be held down and fucked hard and rough, hard enough that he couldn’t hold himself up, hard enough that all he could do was lay there and take it.

Steve’s fingers pressed forward again, meeting Tony’s backward push. He could feel the pressure, the last-ditch efforts of his body not to allow the intruder entry, but he didn’t let up. Steve rocked his hand a few times, pressing firmly each time to go a little bit deeper, to ease Tony open a little bit more. They were almost there, almost there! So close!

Steve’s knuckles popped through the tight ring of muscle that was Tony’s rim and his body flipped like a switch, sucking Steve’s fingers further in instead of trying to push them out. He moaned as Steve pushed deep enough for his thumb to sit against the back of Tony’s balls. It was _so much_. Tony was _so full_.

“Ah, ah!” Tony tried, struggling to find words. “Steve!”

“Fuck, Tony, you’re gorgeous. Oh, fuck, I can’t believe you managed to take all that. You took is so well, Tony. You did. You did so well.”

Tony keened again in response, the only noise he could manage past his gasping breaths. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Steve pulled his hand back out, forcing Tony’s rim to stretch yet again over his knuckles to accommodate. Tony’s hands fisted in Steve’s comforter, gasping little ‘Ah!’ noises as Steve’s knuckles pulled against the muscles trying to keep his hand inside. The crescendo and release of pressure repeated itself as Steve’s hand pulled free. Tony nearly sobbed with the feeling of emptiness it left him with, but Steve was already pushing back in.

The pressure built and ebbed like a tide as Steve pressed and pulled his fingers in and out of Tony. In and out, in and out. Building up and up and then dropping before starting to build again. It was maddening. Tony couldn’t take it. He couldn’t!

“Yes, you can,” Steve soothed. “You’re doing to great. You can take it a little bit more and then I’ll give you what you want. I promise, okay? Just a little be more.”

Tony might’ve made some noise in response, but he couldn’t be sure. His brain wasn’t working anymore. It was just stalling over and over again with each pass of Steve’s knuckles past his rim. He was going to be feeling this for days, the ache and sting of it. It was _so good_. Hypnotic, too. Tony found himself whining and shaking when Steve’s hand finally retreated and didn’t immediately come back. The hand on the back of his neck didn’t waver, though, and Tony had no choice but to stay in place and wait.

There was a distinctive click as the bottle of lube was opened and a shiver of anticipation ran up Tony’s spine. He pressed his shoulders down further against the bed and arched his back to put his ass on display. Steve chuckled.

“Eager?”

Like he didn’t fucking know.

“Please,” Tony begged.

This time, Steve didn’t make him wait long. The head of Steve’s cock, covered by a condom and slicked up with lube, nudged at Tony’s hole only a couple times before sliding in to the hilt. Tony’s body sucked him in eagerly, loose and pliant from their prep.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes, Steve!” Tony cried while Steve bent low over his back and moaned.

Tony’s ass clenched around his cock and Tony was pleased to hear the way Steve’s breath caught just slightly at the sensation.

“You feel so good,” Steve praised, damp forehead pressed to Tony’s shoulder and sounding absolutely _wrecked_ already. “I don’t know if I can-“

“Don’t. Just give it to me. Come on, soldier.”

Steve grunted and hauled himself back upright. One hand stayed gloriously on Tony’s neck while the other fell to his hip. Tony could feel the line of Steve’s powerful thighs pressed against the back of his own. He wiggled his hips again, reveling in the way Steve’s grip on him tightened.

“Come on,” he urged again.

And that was all the encouragement Steve needed, it seemed.

He set a brutal pace, hips pistoning back and forth. His pelvis smacked against Tony’s ass with every thrust, filling the room with the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Tony’s moans and whines and pleading filled the air, too. It seemed like each and every thrust was angled just perfectly to batter up against his prostate. And Tony had already been skirting so close to the edge for a while. It felt like his brain was going to melt out of his ears.

“Steve, Steve!” he gasped. “I’m gonna-!”

He couldn’t finish, though, as the tidal wave finally crashed over him and every muscle in his body went taught and stiff. He shook uncontrollably, eyes and mouth opened wide, as his orgasm hit him. Ropes of thick, pearly white come splattered the bed beneath them, but even still Tony couldn’t catch his breath as Steve continued to pound away at his ass.

Tony muscles felt like they were made of Jell-o, Steve’s grip on him the only thing keeping him from toppling over. He couldn’t even wiggle or move an inch. His limbs seemed intent on ignoring his every command and yet Steve was still pounding away, breaths coming short and fast. He had to be close, by the sound of it, but Tony as quickly approaching overstimulation and that would be just- Steve came with a bit-back groan, bowing down low overtop Tony’s back, his grip on Tony’s hip bruising and his cock twitching inside of Tony’s ass. He collapsed to the side, dragging Tony over with him so he didn’t just crumple into the puddle of his own come. They lay there for several long minutes, just panting and catching their breath.

“That was-“ Steve started, but seemed unable to finished.

Tony hummed in agreement.

“Yeah. Feel better?”

Steve didn’t answer right away, but he did curl forward to tuck his face into Tony’s neck.

“Yeah,” he mumbled against Tony’s skin. “Thanks.”

Tony reached back to pat him awkwardly on what might have been his hip. Whatever. Fuck effort. Tony was taking a nap.

“Good. Anytime.”


End file.
